Sakura and Her Memories of Her Mother
Sakura and Her Memories of Her Mother (さくらとおかあさんの思い出, Sakura to Okaa-san no Omoide) is the 6th episode of the first series of Cardcaptor Sakura. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "Seeing is Believing". Summary Naoko Yanagisawa tells everyone a scary story about a bright light she chased into the woods. After school, Sakura and her friends visit the woods to see the light Naoko saw. When they do see it, everyone runs in fear, claiming they saw something appearing from the light, but everyone saw something different: all the girls saw some sort of monster, except for Tomoyo, who saw a giant dumpling. Sakura returns at night in case it was a card despite her fear of ghosts. After following it near a cliff, the light takes the form of Sakura's deceased mother, Nadeshiko. Sakura, who is delighted to see her mother, walks towards it and off the cliff, but a slim, delicate hand holds her wrist, thus saving her, and safely lowers into Yukito's arms, who is passing by. Yukito and Sakura then talk about how Sakura believes she saw her mother, and Yukito claims it can't be Nadeshiko, for no mother would like to see their children be hurt. Sakura returns to the cliff the next night, intent on finding out if it's really her mother, but falls off the cliff again. As she falls, she remembers her previous conversation with Yukito, and realizes he was right. She shrieks," My mother wouldn't do that!" And uses The Fly. The image breaks through: it's actually the Illusion card, which allows itself to be captured since Sakura broke out of its spell. Tomoyo realizes she was hungry when she saw the Illusion for the first time, hence why she saw it as a dumpling. The next morning, a cheerful Sakura puts a small gift in front of Nadeshiko's picture and wishes her a happy birthday. Touya, who is sitting by the dinner table reading a newspaper, looks up from his paper and is startled by what he sees: Nadeshiko, with angel wings on her back, looms over Sakura with an affectionate smile on her face. Nadeshiko then tells Touya she was worried with Sakura, but she's not anymore. Character Debuts Nadeshiko Thumb.png|Nadeshiko Kinomoto|link=Nadeshiko Kinomoto Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowIllusion.jpg|The Illusion (Debut)|link=The Illusion ClowFly.jpg|The Fly|link=The Fly |-|Cards Used= ClowFly.jpg|The Fly|link=The Fly |-|Cards Sealed= ClowIllusion.jpg|The Illusion|link=The Illusion Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakira= Pastel Illusion Bunny Costume2.png|Pastel Illusion Bunny Costume (Debut)|link=Pastel Illusion Bunny Costume Yellow Illusion Umbrella Costume.png|Yellow Illusion Umbrella Costume (Debut)|link=Yellow Illusion Umbrella Costume |-|Kero= Kero's Pastel Ribbon.png|Kero's Bunny costume (Debut)|link=Kero's Bunny costume Kero's Illusion Ear-cuff.png|Kero's Illusion Ear-cuff (Debut)|link=Kero's Illusion Ear-cuff Quotes *'Sakura': I wish you would turn back into your true form and become my bodyguard, Kero. *'Kero': If you want to do that, then you have to...at least capture the cards that govern "fire" and "earth." My true form is really cool! *'Sakura': Cool...? ''(pictures a giant stuffed Kero) *''(After all the girls ran away from the ghostly figure)'' *'Sakura': A long-haired woman! *'Chiharu': A blurry, pointed eye... *'Naoko': A one-eyed, round... *'Rika': A pink thing with a wide mouth and fangs! *'Tomoyo': A large nikuman. *''(All the girls stare at her wide-eyed)'' *'Tomoyo': I mean, what I saw was a large nikuman. *'Yukito': If you really like Sakura so much, you should stop making fun of her. *'Touya': The only one who can play with her is me. *'Yukito': Have you ever heard of a "sister complex"? *'Touya': Shut up. *'Sakura': (To Illusion) My mother wouldn't do that!!! Notes Difference between the manga and episode *There is a P.E. sequence where Sakura leaps and Touya having a soccer practice. *Naoko see the orb instead of seeing the water bubbling in the lake. *Tomoyo said that she saw a giant hamburger/dumpling instead of the Penguin King slide. *The location of The Illusion was on the cliff at the back of Tomoeda Academy, instead of lake. *Sakura fell when she saw her mother instead of drowning. Leave it to Kero-chan! Segment The Yellow Illusion Umbrella Costume was featured. LITK EP06 1.png LITK EP06 2.png LITK EP06 3.jpg Navigation Category:Episodes